Neon Night
by FireCracker7
Summary: A crappy motel, a hot night...Bruce and Dick share an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: None specific, m/m

Pairing: Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson

NEON NIGHT

Bruce can handle everything...except his liquor.

A/U

The noise was deafening.

Bruce Wayne, aka Batman was no longer alive. It was the only explanation for how he felt.

More noise, screeching tires and truck horns. Boom boxes blaring. Voices yelling.

_/Wtf??/_

Streaks of red and white blotted his closed eyelids. Bizarre pink light gashed a field of vision gone dark.

Bruce smacked his lips softly, trying to breathe. Not good. His mouth tasted like the Gotham river.

_/I'm dead./_

Hands scrabbled blindly, feeling cloth and skin. Warmth, something solid.

An earsplitting brake squeal had him cursing. He clutched his head in pain, skull throbbing.

_/Shit, shit.../_

Carefully he opened his eyes. Blinking, unfocused, he edged up to a sitting position. Everything was spinning.

"Huh..."

Eyes like blue lakes stared in disbelief, clouded in shock. Bruce took in his surroundings slowly. He was in a dark room, near an open window. Outside was a flashing neon sign casting everything in pink shadow. Cheap gauze curtains fluttered in the breeze.

There was a fight in the alley. Bruce covered his ears again as someone smashed bottles in the street.

It was all _wrong_, he managed to think to himself.

_Bruce Wayne, billionare, in a seedy motel room?_

He shook his head again, desperately trying to clear it. "Insane." the deep baritone was hoarse and dry. His head wouldn't stop pounding, his eyes felt swollen.

And then he looked down.

Next to him was a body, concealed under a tangle of cotton sheets. A body that was warm and sticky.

_Sticky?_

Absently, Bruce traced a hand over himself, feeling something else now. Washboard abs glistened with semen. Another, tight place felt...gooey and sore. He was literally stuck to the bed.

Hawklike blue eyes stared at the still form, fearful. _/Who?/_ hand reaching out.

A shift, moan and sigh. Rustle of cloth, falling away from a curvy shoulder. Black, shiny hair lay across fine features like a fan.

Bruce swallowed, his heart stopped. "No."

"Mmm." sleepy eyes opened, dark lashes fluttering. "Bruce."

"I..ah..."

Dick looked at him softly, eyes nearly colorless in the dark.

Bruce couldn't breathe, his mind blank. Those eyes.../_Why is he looking at me like that?!/_

Dick reached out and took a clenched hand, kissing it. "So...when do we go to Massachusetts?"

"Ma-ma-?!"

Soft laughter. "You're really cute when you're confused."

'I'm not cute!!" the outburst was costly. Bruce clutched his pounding skull once more.

Dick edged up on an elbow, grinning. He rubbed a thick forearm. "Easy, lover. You had a lot to drink last night. Or should I say earlier tonight?"

Bruce looked around again in desperation, seeing everything clearly for the first time. The room was a mess. A lamp lay on the floor, cracked. Clothes were everywhere, scattered over furniture. The corner chair was upturned. Even their bed tilted, the mattress nearly sideways from the boxspring.

Not to mention everything being sticky...

Dick watched Bruce intently. "You okay? Maybe we should get coffee-"

Bruce winced, feeling pain in his backside. He angled on one hip. "Dick...please tell me what happened here?"

Nightwing flashed a sultry, sensual smile. "God, Bruce. Do you even have to _ask?_ I might have had doubts about us after I moved to Bludhaven, but not anymore."

High cheekbones flushed. "No, what we did seems obvious, but why here? I mean, I-"

"Yeah, pretty funny in a way. Bruce Wayne, billionaire and philanthropist, rolling in a Motel Six with his ward _slash_ son. The society columns would have a field day for months!"

Bruce folded his arms, annoyed now. "I don't...find that amusing at all."

Dick moved closer. "Leave the Bat, Bruce. Tonight was wonderful."

Bruce stared at those lips, plump and tempting. "I can't, you know that. I mean-"

"I love you. Do you have any idea how much?"

A thickly corded neck flexed, swallowing. "I know. I regretted you leaving Wayne Manor five years ago. I've really missed you."

A shadow crossed handsome features. "Yeah, well I'm all grown up now. No doubt you've noticed."

Bruce fed his eyes on lush male flesh, curves and muscle. "You grew up well, Dick."

Dick exposed a thigh from under the sheets. "Partners in everything now." sapphire blue eyes held the promise, sparkling.

A broad hand touched that flesh. Bruce fought to keep his breathing even as his pulse raced.

"I don't understand any of this."

"You really don't remember?"

"No."

Dick was almost angry now. "Don't play with me, Bruce. I can't take another round like before."

Matching blue eyes darkened in confusion. "I know I was wrong, Dick. About wanting to keep you safe. But if I'd lost you-"

"You were losing me by keeping me safe. It couldn't work."

"I guess I would have done the same thing in retrospect, leave to strike out on my own. I've been called bullheaded and possessive-"

"Not you!" Dick made a face. That earned him a cold stare.

"Sorry."

"No, I deserved that."

"Bruce, lighten up. We have a new life to look forward to now."

"New life?" Bruce stammered as Dick took his hands again. "The hell?"

"I'm not used to you being coy. It's pretty weird."

_"Everything_ is weird." Bruce stared at the ceiling. "No mirrors, I see."

Dick kissed him softly. "Hmm. Good thing, too. Porn unsuitable for anyone under 80."

Some devil made the Bat grin. "That hot, huh?"

Dick traced semen smears on his lover's tight belly. "Damn near killed each other. I don't know what we'll do for an encore."

Bruce felt his body tightening at the touch. "Come here." he growled roughly, grabbing Dick close. A broad hand slipped under the sheets, grabbing a plump ass cheek.

Dick clouded with desire. "Love me, Bruce." Strong arms clutched solid muscle, holding tight.

"Want you." sharp teeth nipped Dick's jawline. A gasp.

"Every night...like our honeymoon." Dick sighed, reaching between them for a meaty prize. He found the thick length, fisting hard.

Bruce groaned loudly, bucking as he was milked expertly.

_"Like_ that, big guy?" Dick purred in his ear. "Gonna come?"

"With you." Bruce growled, reached behind the flexing back, plunging fingers into tight heat, pumping. Dick arched and lifted a thigh, grinding their groins in frenzy.

_"Yesss..."_

Bruce yanked the long ponytail with his free hand. "Scream for me!" he panted, nearly gone.

Dick did so, hips jerking crazily. He spurted between them, howling like a loon. Bruce arched back, his pulsing cock bursting. A hot spray covered them both as they collapsed, gooey and spent.

"Oh, man..." Dick lay across a bronzed chest, licking his treat. Bruce stared up, eyes glazed and heaving. Arms like cables crushed the younger man close.

"I'll never let you go, Dick." Bruce rumbled, his voice low. "No matter where you are, or who you're with. Mine."

Dick laid a palm against high cheekbones. "Listen to me, Bruce. I'm not a possession, okay? That's what got us into trouble before."

Dark shocks of hair shaded intense blue eyes. "I can't help it, Dick. Just looking at you, wanting you drives me crazy."

Dick lay his head against a sticky, chiseled torso. "Yeah, I remember you stalking me in Bludhaven. What were you trying to accomplish?"

"You don't belong with anyone but me."

"That isn't an answer. Why?"

Bruce looked away momentarily. "I-missed you badly. But I didn't want another fight, you thinking I was interfering. So I watched anonymously, kept tabs through contacts."

"Like feeding information to Arsenal for the Titans, even funding them?!"

Bruce put on his best innocent expression. "What are you talking about?"

Dick glared. "You're a bad liar, Bruce. Besides, I know you were as angry at me as I was at you."

The famous intensity flashed again in those eyes. "Yes! So what, Dick? Should I apologize for caring, not wanting you dead?!"

"That isn't the point. The Bat was crushing The Robin, clipping his wings."

"I never wanted that."

"No, but living in the Manor was oppressive. And you were obsessed."

_"I'm not obsessed!!"_

Gentle kiss. "I love you for it, but you can't control yourself sometimes. We're partners in everything, Bruce. Equal or out."

Big hands massaged his back, exploring every dip of muscle. Bruce felt the flush of skin on skin, pure heat. He was getting hard again.

Dick noticed as something poked his ribcage. A thick pole of angry, red flesh demanded attention.

"Dick-" Bruce panted.

"Not so easy, I think." Dick pulled slowly, thumbing a velvety head.

Bruce jerked. "Stop torturing me!"

Dick suddenly rolled away, stroking himself. "Don't take me for granted again. Say it, Bruce. Say it like you told me before."

The larger man rolled to him hungrily. "Come to me." that velvet voice again. Deep, low.

Dick shivered at the sound, pinching his nipples. "Tell me. If we're to have a life together, sooner or later you'll have to say it."

Bruce lunged, kissing him hard. Rough and tender strokes over Dicks' ribs and ass brought him to the brink...

But not quite. Showing his own considerable muscle, he shoved Bruce off.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Dick rolled out of bed, standing. Blue eyes blazed defiantly as his weeping cock bobbed.

Bruce watched it, licking his lips. "Get over here, Nightwing. I want to taste."

Dick breathed deeply, wrapping himself in a spare sheet. "Go to hell. I thought you meant what you said earlier, but clearly I was mistaken."

The accusation slowed Bruce down a bit as he reared back in puzzlement. "What I said?"

"Stop it! Is that what all this was about, a roll in the sack? You could've saved us both the time."

Bruce felt his skull throb again. He rubbed his eyes. "Dammit...are you insane?"

"Are _you?" _the perfect body was shaking with rage. "After what we said to each other? What you promised me?!"

Bruce felt the world tilt from a blinding headache. He held out a hand. "Please, Dick. Stop yelling?"

Dick folded his arms, lips thinned in anger. _"Fine_. Does your head hurt? It should, after all that's happened."

"I don't...can we go back to the beginning?"

"Beginning of what?"

"Why am I here? Why are _we _here?!"

"Funny you should ask. It was a typical Wayne Foundation function...black tie. Society people, you know the deal. Anyway, the ambassador from England? I believe his name was Hudden, he wanted a 'special blend' alchoholic beverage. You were interested, and asked him about it."

Bruce blinked. "I-did?"

"He explained how to make it, and suggested you try some. You humored him and asked Alfred to whip up a batch. Then the party got really wild. People started pairing off. Some left, some went to nearby hotels, if you get my drift."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? A lot of the other guests passed out. They're probably still at the Manor, sleeping it off."

Bruce scratched his head carefully. "So...everyone got drunk-"

Dick snorted. _"Wasted_ is a more appropriate term. I never saw so many high society people hit the deck."

"Shit, the papers will have a field day with this."

Dick sat on the edge of the bed, still wrapped. "Yeah. Gordon will probably run you in for corrupting internationals. Assuming they don't wake up happy."

Bruce ignored the innuendo. "What was in that stuff?"

"The ambassador called his concoction the 'bomber blintz.' Straight Vodka, part Rye and Panther with crushed fruit, grain alcohol and soda. Can you say 200 proof?"

Bruce blinked yellow spots from his eyes. "You had some, too?"

"Of course."

The big man groaned, falling back into the pillows. "So we ended up here."

Dick tilted his head, hair in a sexy tangle. "Not right away. You were so..._lively_ tonight. We were joking, laughing. Then you pulled me aside for a few moments in the study."

"Did we-"

"We just talked. You told me that you were tired of pretense, tired of false dating. That you wanted us to be mutually exclusive. I couldn't believe it. I thought someone had replaced the real Bruce Wayne with a pod."

Bruce edged closer to him across the mattress. "I admitted my feelings for you, Dick. Months ago."

Dick looked into his eyes. "No, this was different. _Electric._ You were about to ask me something, when some guests burst into the room. It was pretty awkward."

Bruce could only stare. "They didn't hear anything?"

"No, they were being rude, crass and nosy. We herded them out and rejoined the party."

"Then what?"

"People got lit, like I told you. I was pretty tipsy myself."

Bruce groaned. "Should I hear this?"

Dick gave a dazzling smile. "You were all over me. I had to pull you into a closet to calm you down. Not that I was in much better shape."

"Who saw us?"

"No one, really. Everyone was too busy falling over. We headed down to the bat cave to do 'something wild' you said."

"I said?" Bruce squeaked.

"Yeah. We stripped, put on our leathers and hopped a bike. Just rode around in Gotham, before coming over to the west side."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't have chosen a crappy place like this, Dick. It makes no sense!"

Dick snaked an arm around a chiseled waist. "It does when the night is hot and we're hotter. You wanted to slum somewhere anonymous."

A dark head lay against his companion. "The secret life of Bruce Wayne." he sighed.

Dick continued, holding him steady. "I don't need to paint you a picture. We stumbled here and tore into each other."

Bruce crooked his face under Dick's jaw. "Hmm...hot...sweet..." square fingers traced lazy circles on tight abs. A pointed tongue lapped Dick's chin.

Dick resisted the heat settling between his legs. A tent size erection bulged under his wrapping.

"Bruce." he managed, turning the beloved face in both hands. "You said forever, Bruce. Tell me again."

The big man blanked, staring into gorgeous eyes. He swallowed, throat dry.

"I don't know-"

The light disappeared. Dick moved away abruptly in anger, standing. "Fine. Stay stuck on denial, Bruce. It's what you do best!"

"Now wait a minute-"

"Shut up." Dick gathered more sheets about himself. "I'm taking a shower and heading back to Bludhaven. Go back to your ivory tower, Bruce. Sit in the dark and brood a few years."

Bruce crawled across the mattress on his knees, eyes blazing with dark desire. "Get back in this bed. Now!"

"Ha!" Dick flipped his ponytail across a shoulder, taunting. "The Bat wants me again? I handled you earlier in bed. But Bruce is the one who danced with me and made promises!"

"It's still me." Bruce growled, staring at a perfect ass. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Stuff it. You can't even remember!"

Bruce froze momentarily. "You're holding me to something I said while drunk?!"

Dick turned slowly, his expression stricken. "You weren't drunk when you gave me your heart."

"Wha-aat?"

The younger man looked down. "Right now, I'm not sure I don't hate you. You've played with my feelings for the last time, Bruce."

"No" the larger man went to him, sweeping him into an embrace. "No. Dick please, don't go. I don't want you to leave, not like this."

"Why not?" muffled voice against warm skin. "That black hole you call a soul, nothing can fill it-"

Bruce held him crushingly tight. "You can."

Dick was silent a moment, not moving. "Say it."

Bruce touched noses, eyes closed. "I need you."

"Say it or I'll leave you alone. Forever."

Bruce shook, emotion rattling his large frame. "God...I love you, Dick."

A delighted gasp in his ear. "Say it again, again..."

Bruce pulled up, tears welling. "Not good at this, Dick..."

Dick smiled, a dazzling sun. His own eyes were wet. "You're doing fine." he clutched the big body close.

"You're the most gorgeous, beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. And I love you with all my heart and soul."

Dick sighed, relaxing into warmth and texture of skin and muscle. "My own greek god."

That earned him a deep laugh. "Hardly immortal."

"You never know."

"Don't ever leave me." a plea.

"Never Bruce, never."

Bruce led him gently to bed.

()

They made love softly at first, sweet touches and caresses. But the Bat always followed where Bruce Wayne led, and Nightwing was never far behind Dick.

Easy loving was too much to ask.

Caresses became gropes, light kissing gave way to probing tongues. Bronzed flesh rippling, pushing in slick heat and pleasure. Limbs tangled in frenzy, craving union and release.

Dick decided it was a good way to die, head bouncing off the bedframe as he got the pounding of his life. Thick fingers pulled his nipples, twisting. Legs flailing, thighs quivering high in the air. Sweat popping from corded flesh. He reached back, holding the bedposts for dear life.

"Oh god..._aaaahhh...."_

Bruce opened him even wider, clamping those thighs with hard hands. He angled slightly, stroking Dick's sweet spot over and over. Dick mewed, eyes rolling in ecstacy. The long ponytail plastered over his chest in bold relief as he clutched Bruce blindly.

"Come with me baby, _come..."_ Bruce growled, eyes slitted blue, chiseled jaws clenched. One hand released a thigh and fisted Dick's cock, arching back...clenching heat pulsed and held him, driving him insane.

Dick heaved in red haze, watching the beast that mounted him. Power and rock hard muscle, glistening in sweet pain. Bruce seized and arched again, head thrown back, hair spiked and disheveled. Thick brows knitted, sensual lips opened wide in blind delight.

Dick thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Bruce pulled out suddenly, flipping him over on his belly. Dick nearly came, ass quivering.

_"Bruce!!"_

Aching and desperate, he reached for his own cock underneath. His hand was knocked away.

"Gonna do you _hard,_ baby." Deep voice like silk in his ear. Dick felt a hot, rock hard thickness push into him once more. In, out. Faster, jagged breaths and quick strokes. Hands grabbed his hair, forcing his face into the pillows while powerful thighs banged his ass.

"Come." a dark hiss at his shoulders.

Dick let it go, all of it. Screaming in sweet release he sprayed the bed, cock flopping and spurting streams. It was too much. Bruce slammed home one final time, yelling Dick's name as he emptied a warm flood.

They both sank blissfully into oblivion.

()

Dick sighed, unable to move. A delicious, warm weight lay over him. Lick of lips, remembering.

Carefully he turned his head over the pillow, blinking to awareness. A stabbing pain struck his eyes, cutting through sensual haze. Twilight skies peeked through the open window, shades of purple and orange.

_/Shit. Skull's killing me./_

Bruce snored in his ear. Dick winced, clearing his throat.

"Hey."

A snuffle, as warm lips brushed his neck. "Hmmrrph."

"Bruce!" Dick croaked, a plea. "Get off, you're squashing me."

"Huh?" Brilliant blue eyes stared at nothing, unfocused. A nuzzle into wild raven locks.

Dick shivered at the personal touch as Bruce sniffed his hair. "Did you hear me?"

"Mm. Uh huh..."

_"Off,_ I said. You weigh a freaking ton!" Dick heaved him away, feeling suction as a huge cock popped free of his ass. He swore as pain settled in his lower back.

"You okay?" big hands massaged his buttocks gently. "Did I hurt you?" the rumbling voice was rich in the morning quiet.

Dick rolled to face his lover, smiling ruefully. "Thanks, I'll live. I think."

Bruce settled in the pillows, content and sated. "So. How do we make a graceful exit from the roach motel?"

Dick drank in perfect features. Pale predawn shadows emphasized chiseled cheekbones and rich skin. Hair so black it contained blue highlights, a perfect counterpoint to those eyes. Eyes that could stare down the devil himself.

And that body...thick and sculpted to perfection, a combination of genetics and hard work.

Bruce finally smiled. "What are you staring at?"

"You. You are absolutely magnificent."

A flush to those high cheeks. "Ah...well I've been called lots of things, but never that."

"It's true."

A thick finger traced Dick's face tenderly. "And may I return the compliment, Mr. Grayson. I've heard of your exploits in Bludhaven. No doubt there's a line falling at your feet."

Dick gave a devilish grin. "A bit overstated, but thanks."

"I love your Nightwing costume, by the way. Very original."

Dick felt elation at the recognition of his design. "I've never heard you say that."

"Maybe a lot more needs to be said. I'm...trying to open up more."

Soft kiss. "I was pretty hard on you-"

"You accused me of being a cold, unfeeling bastard."

Dick appeared uncomfortable, looking away. "Sorry. Maybe that was a little extreme."

Bruce rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. "No. It may have been accurate. I have a bad habit of controlling myself to the point where I explode."

Dick placed a hand over the broad chest. "You can't bottle yourself up, Bruce. The more you try...the more you lose control. Believe me, I've been there."

"Yeah."

They were quiet, enjoying mutual warmth. Bruce krinkled his nose suddenly.

Dick grinned at the expression. "We reek, huh?"

"Ugh. I think the paint's peeling. They may have to burn this room."

Dick laughed richly, edging up. "All the sheets are stuck together."

Bruce stared down at himself in surprise, scraping off dried semen. Another sheet plastered against his thighs. His expression was indescribable.

"It's great when fresh, but-"

Dick's eyes went wide. "Is this Bruce or the Bat talking?"

The baritone voice deepened. "It doesn't bother me, but I wouldn't taste it dried."

"Pervert."

"Sticky is good." Razor blue eyes looked him over. "You're wet. I like that."

"You like most everything." Dick breathed, feeling his pulse roar.

Bruce licked his lips slowly, intense. "I remember a certain freak who paid me late night visits through the skylight. During the day he wanted me out of his life and Bludhaven."

Dick leaned in, licking the strong jaw. "I may have been angry, but it was hard staying away completely."

Bruce purred, grabbing. "This same freak...tied me down in my sleep, and used toys."

A sleek head moved lower, still licking between gentle bites. "Got you hot, though."

Bruce twitched, gasping at the sweet sensation of hard teeth and soft lips. "Witch."

"Nmpth. Bet you say that to all the guys."

The pointed tongue was busy, teasing thick nipples. Bruce arched in bliss. "Only sex freaks who love booty call."

"Takes one to know one. But what's this?" a slurp.

"God. Dick!!" Bruce bucked up as rosy lips wrapped his shaft. Dazed, he watched hot eyes watch him. Dick sucked him fabulously, long hair everywhere in a sexy tangle. Another hand cupped heavy balls underneath, warm and silky.

"Ssss" Bruce curved, his back bowing over the mattress. Dick pinned him mercilessly with both forearms, fingers twisting into tight heat. Probing, stroking...flesh clenching, vibrating around his touch.

"Yes, yes, yesssss!!" Bruce bounced like a madman, heavy balls slapping under Dick's chin. The lovely mouth foamed with precum, dribbling down the thick shaft.

Bruce was close now. Dick devoured his cock hungrily, jaws bulging with each thrust. Teeth scraped the flaring velvet head, clamping the solid flesh. Tongue lapped and swirled the slit, making Bruce moan incoherently as he thrashed underneath.

Dick managed to smile around his treat, holding on to two hundred plus pounds of bucking manhood. The bed creaked in protest as strong hips lifted them both off the mattress. A three finger fuck pushed harder into Bruce, stabbing his prostate faster, shortening strokes...

It was over. With a wrenching scream Bruce came, splattering hot cream everywhere. Dick gobbled greedily as it splashed over his face. Moaning, he clutched his own cock as it spasmed into the sheets.

And then the bed crashed to the floor.

()

Startled and surprised, both men smiled stupidly at each other. They sprawled bonelessly, glistening and sticky.

"Bruuuce-"

Two hands squeezed plump ass cheeks in response. "Shut up."

Dick licked streaks of cum from his forearms. "Mmm...good."

The Bat was there with a vengeance. And lust. "Share with me." he licked his own taste dripping from Dick's chin.

"Nice."

Someone broke bottles outside the window again.

"I wish they'd quit that." Dick managed to turn his head, annoyed. He squinted at the oncoming sun, now over the horizon. Filtered rays came into the room.

Bruce covered his own eyes. "Too bright."

"Your headache gone? Mine is."

"Yeah."

They embraced, a perfect match of curves and muscle. Dick nuzzled affectionately, crooking his head. "A perfect honeymoon."

Bruce stared at the ceiling, bleary. "Honeymoon-"

There was an angry rap at the door.

Dick grinned, easing up and pulling tangled hair from his eyes. "Oh oh. _Sex police."_

Bruce snorted. "In a joint like this?"

"Bruce, we broke the bed!"

The big man smiled again, looking at the state of their room. "In record time, no less"

"HEY, OPEN UP."

Bruce shifted to move, but Dick got up first. "Let me handle this."

Deep eyes watched the young man hungrily, appreciating every ripped muscle and curve. Bronzed skin contrasted sharply with white linen.

Bruce noticed something else, too.

"Dick the bedsheets!"

"Ha?" In surprise, Dick stared behind himself. One sheet stuck to his hip, plastered with semen. Another one, equally wet was pasted over his lower back.

"The hell?" he pulled them off and readjusted. There were small cracking sounds. A devilish look back.

"Oh, Bruuce-"

The other man flushed red, pointing. "Shut up and answer the damn door!"

()

An annoyed manager glared in the entranceway. He was potbellied, with a hairy chest and wearing dirty sweatpants. A cigar hung from his lips.

"Something wrong, sir?" Dick put out his best 'preppy' voice.

Black eyes glinted in annoyance. "Yeah. You freaks keep it down! I got pissed customers who've been complaining all night."

Bruce watched keenly from bed. The Bat was in full force, glaring from his vantage point. The manager couldn't see him from his angle, Dick strategically blocking a clear line of sight.

"I don't know what you mean."

The man flicked cigar ashes on the hallway carpet. "_Can _it, pretty boy. I know your type....come around here slumming for kicks, lookin' to get laid."

"Now just a minute-" Dick was angry.

The manager stared in disbelief at the mess. "Damn...you killing somebody up here?"

"It's none of your buisness. The room's paid for!"

Thick fingers pinched a crooked nose. "And that's another thing, punk. I'm gonna hafta sterilize this room. That's fifty extra bucks!"

Dick emphasized his state of undress. "As you can see, I don't exactly have pockets!"

"Regular cleaning is free. Sterilizin' is fifty extra. Pay up at the desk before you leave."

Blue eyes flashed in irritation. "You'll get your money. Now if you'll excuse me-"

The man snorted, smirking. "Why don't you get it from your girlfriend?"

"My purse is in the other room." a deep voice barked.

Dick choked. The burly managed pushed past him. "What the f-?"

Bruce sprawled across the bed, a statue of muscle. Glacier blue eyes burned coldly under heavy dark brows.

The manager's cigar fell from his mouth. "Holy-"

"Something you _want?"_

The man practically flew from the room, slamming the door shut.

()

Dick fell against the wall, laughing. "You gave the man a heart attack!"

Bruce grinned. "Only a mild one."

"Was that wise, though? He saw your face!" Dick was instantly worried. "It won't take long before someone figures out who we are."

Broad fingers ran through jet black hair. "I doubt it, Dick. After all, we're slumming, right?"

"Yeah, but now the manager knows about us. If he complains and calls the cops...well, you see where I'm going with this."

Dark brows knitted. "You may have a point. I think it's best we leave now, anyway."

"Agreed." Dick watched his lover. "Don't you have something to tell me?"

"Tell you?"

Dick tossed his hair back seductively. "I don't want whispers in the dark, Bruce. The sun's up now."

Slow lick of lips. "The dark is...the dark, Dick. And you make me hot."

"Don't change the subject."

Bruce crawled to him across the bed, slinking. A heavy erection bobbed beneath a tight belly. "Round three." a growl.

Dick watched, feeling his own arousal spike. He edged to the corner table. "Answer me or I leave-"

In one smooth motion Bruce bounded across the room, pressing shapely male flesh against the wall. Cable thick arms clutched and held.

_"Nightwing"_ hot pants against a corded neck. Nip on a shell shaped ear.

"Crazy...bat...aaah!" Dick shivered as a hot splash hit his legs. Bruce hid his face against the smooth throat, heaving.

"Sorry-"

"Easy" strong hands soothed the broad back. "Must be hell trying to control everything all the time."

Bruce breathed deeply, looking into Dick's eyes. "I didn't...I was just excited, that's all."

Dick reached between them, getting a sample and tasting. "Mm. And spraying everywhere. So much for the carpet."

Bruce flushed red. "Let's leave. Alfred's probably wondering where we are."

Dick pulled himself from the embrace reluctantly. "You certainly saddled him with a public relations nightmare."

Bruce snorted, following across the room. "Was it my fault everyone got drunk?"

Dick plopped on the bed, making a distasteful glance at the sheets. He wiggled his ass in annoyance.

Eyes like blue blades watched. "What's wrong now?"

"I can't deal with these sheets anymore."

Bruce sat next to him, krinkling his nose. "I have a solution."

"What?"

"This." the big man grabbed sheets everywhere, balling them into a huge wad over the bed. He headed towards the window.

Dick stared in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing?"

Bruce casually tossed them out the window. "Problem solved."

"Are you insane? You can't just-"

"YO, FREAK. KEEP YOUR FUNKY LAUNDRY!" an anonymous voice yelled outside. Seconds later more bottles were smashed. "BRING YOUR STUPID ASS OUT HERE."

Bruce glanced out. "Works for me, punk!" he snarled.

Dick grabbed him back. "Stop being crazy! You aren't even dressed."

Bruce spun, eyes clouded in anger. "So what? I should-"

"WOO, AND FAGGOTS TOO."

"That's _it-"_

"Would you think for a minute? He's nothing. Just some street bum, or a crack head!"

The obscene voice outside giggled. "YEAH, LISTEN TO YOUR WIFE. DON'T MAKE ME WHOOP YOUR ASS."

Dick glared out the window, thinking. "Maybe we could both cave his skull in."

"I'd enjoy that." Bruce said darkly.

"C'mon." Dick hooked a thick arm, pulling.

"Are we going outside?"

"No, we're taking a hot shower. Together. Maybe it'll calm you down."

Bruce stared at Dick's flexing ass. "I doubt it."

()

It was an enjoyable, sensual shower. The lovers took turns soaping each other between languorous kisses under hot spray.

"Mmm."

"Hmm."

"Wonderful." Bruce murmured, kissing Dick's eyelids. Long lashes fluttered like wings.

Dick mapped his broad back with gentle fingertips, feeling every dip and ripple. Bruce no longer seemed tense.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Still need sleep, though."

Another slow, draggy kiss under the showerhead. Water cascaded down their faces, forming rivulets down chiseled chests. Dick's hair fell in a sleek train down his back.

A sigh. "I could just...stay like this forever." Dick purred, hands roaming everywhere over his prize.

Bruce suckled the smooth throat, latching on to Dick's adam's apple. The younger man let out a loud yelp.

"Shh. You want that beer belly manager to come back?"

"Hell...no" Dick gasped, clutching a perfect ass with both hands. He pressed in, massaging pads of muscle.

Bruce held him crushingly tight against the shower wall. "We could stay another night."

Another kiss. "Not without sheets, Bruce. Remember? You threw them out the window."

"Don't remind me."

"Still want to fight that idiot outside?"

Bruce licked the ridge of his lover's nose. "I'd rather taste you. All over."

Dick's voice was soft, smiling. "Because I'm irresistable?"

"Yeah." Bruce captured his mouth.

Kiss.

"And sexy."

Kiss.

"And gorgeous."

Kiss.

"And all mine."

They clutched in fevered passion, not coming out for another hour.

()

Hunger and dehydration finally cooled lust. Bruce found he could think more reasonably in close quarters with his clothes on. He briefly contacted Alfred to find out what was going on at the mansion. The news wasn't good.

Dick tied his ponytail after buttoning his shirt. "So...are the papers involved yet? Sounds like a mess at Wayne Manor."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "I'm almost too tired to deal with it right now."

"Why not wait a day and see what happens?"

"What for?"

"Sometimes things cool off. People tend to overreact at first."

"This is different, though."

"Yeah." Dick plopped on the bed next to Bruce. He plucked the cell phone from square fingers.

"Dick? What are you-"

"And now for pleasanter things." clear blue eyes sparkled like sapphires.

Bruce noticed the glow. "You're beautiful, Dick." he breathed in appreciation.

Those eyes wouldn't release him. "Are you finally going to tell me?"

Bruce misunderstood. "I told you I love you." he spouted in frustration. "I admit it. I think about you all the time, I want you-"

Dick clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shh. Last night was wonderful, but what else?"

Bruce removed his hand, annoyed. "Else? What, you want me to shout it to the roof?!"

Dick was smug, eyes wicked. "You did last night. I didn't know you could sing, lover."

Bruce flushed red to his high cheeks. "I don't sing!" he blubbered.

Dick flashed that brilliant smile, teasing. "Must have been some other gorgeous man in my bed, howling and singing my name."

Bruce covered his eyes in dismay. "I may never drink again."

Dick took both his hands, suddenly serious. "Bruce...what about Massachusetts? Are you having second thoughts?"

Blank expression. "What's Massachusetts got to do with anything?"

"I see." the light went out. Dick moved to stand, dejected.

Bruce grabbed him. "No, stop! What are you-"

"Let go of me, Bruce." Dick's voice was shaky. "Just...let go. No more games."

"I'm not playing! Why do you keep saying that?!"

"It took long enough for you to admit you even wanted me. Longer still for love. And after last night, what you said-"

"What I said, what I said. _What did I say?!"_ Bruce was at his wits end, adrenaline pumping. Dick was slipping from his grasp, and he wouldn't allow that. Not without a fight.

"I'll never let you go, do you hear me?!" in desperation he grabbed Dick by the arms.

"Talk's cheap, mister." Dick hissed, shoving him back on the bed. Bruce was flabbergasted. His mind spun, desperately seeking a memory.

"I don't know what's more pathetic." Dick glowered, standing. His eyes were wet. "Me believing you, or you saying something you didn't mean."

"Dick, we can work this out. Whatever you want-"

"It's too late." Dick headed for the door, bag tossed over his shoulder. "Drop me a line to Bludhaven. I may answer. Or not."

"I don't want this!!" Bruce bellowed, rattling the door. Dick paused in surprise.

"What, not concerned about the neighbors?"

"I don't give a damn what anyone thinks! You're all I care about, all I need. What is it I've done? If I-" stormy blue eyes blinked suddenly.

Dick stared at the bizarre turn. "What, you get hit by lightining?!"

"I think so" Bruce whispered, remembering. Memories flooded back. A promise made in the heat of passion.

Quizzical despite his pain, Dick approached him slowly. "Your final chance."

The big man thumbed perfect features. "Dick...so lovely..."

The younger man swallowed, uncertain still. "What you said, Bruce. I don't want to hear anything else."

It was a rare Bruce Wayne smile, deep and genuine. "I'm a damn fool."

Dick blinked, gasping with emotion. "You remember?"

"Yes." Bruce replied mindlessly. His own voice sounded strange to his ears.

"Massachusetts?"

"Yes."

Bruce Wayne, billionare playboy and dark vigilante, did the only thing he could.

He fell to a knee.

Totally stunned, Dick could only stare.

Bruce tossed off his jacket, taking Dick by the hand.

"I can face down psychopaths, murderers and killers without a thought. Metahumans don't phase me. But I can't face down losing you, Dick. We can fly to Massachusetts tonight if you want."

"Oh, Bruce." Dick breathed, his heart bursting with emotion. He took Bruce's other hand, staring down. Staring at his brilliant, intense and totally infuriating lover. Completely amazed. A statue of a man, all his.

"I ah...have to call my sargeant in Bludhaven-"

"Tell them you're taking a leave of absence. For a week!"

"Alfred-"

"Will have to deal with the media. He's a big boy."

Dick shook his head, grinning like a fool. Those gorgeous eyes were nearly neon blue, boring into him. _Reckless fool, crazy love._

"I'm going to get you the biggest diamond you ever saw." he kissed Dick's hand.

"Bruce" Dick purred. He couldn't think, blood pounding in his ears.

"Dick Grayson, will you marry me?"

Laughing, Dick tumbled down into his arms. "Yes!!"

NEXT: Sloppy Seconds


	2. Sloppy Seconds

submission dated 4-8-05 (7-20-09)

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: None specific, m/m

Pairing: Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson

SLOPPY SECONDS

A/U / Humor with a little heat

Sequel to NEON NIGHTS. Can the red hot lovers escape without detection?

Dick Grayson laughed hysterically, his soul bursting with joy. Strong arms wrapped a thick, sculpted body.

"Say it again!!"

Bruce split a grin, kissing. "Marry me, I said."

"Damn straight." Dick murmured against silken lips. The two men rolled on the floor, locked in a wild embrace. Slippery sounds of leather and flesh permeated the small motel room.

Leather that revealed some...very interesting outlines and bulges.

_"Dick."_ Bruce breathed hotly, eyes glazing in passion. "We'd better stop. I just got these pants-"

A pointed tongue poked his ear. "Hmpth. You didn't mind that time I messed up your Armani suit."

Handsome features were slack in bliss. "Hah...the light gray one."

"With the olive silk shirt."

Bruce pinned Dick against his chest, seated on the floor. "I had to soak that shirt for days."

Dick licked a smooth throat. "So? You'd rather explain those stains to Alfred?"

Bruce caught a plump lip in his teeth. Dick yelped in surprise.

"Nnpfth. Your fault for being so sloppy."

Kiss. "Who sprayed the rug last night?"

"I knew you'd bring that up." Bruce groaned as fingers massaged his groin through slick leather.

"You look really hot in these." Dick purred. "Maybe I should get you a pair in red."

Bruce choked at the thought. "Me in red leather?"

Dick gave a nasty grin, rolling his lover to the floor. "And a size smaller. It would be positively _pornographic."_

Brilliant teeth flashed. "Pervy."

Dick peppered kisses everywhere. "You could pole dance at the clubs. A freebie for every guy that jumps your bones!"

Bruce caught the roaming mouth with his own. "You need rehab...or a good spanking."

"Mmm...so don't talk, big guy...want a quickie before we go?"

A low growl in response. _"Damn,_ you get me up." arms wrapped Dick in a crushing hold.

Dick shoved into the hot mouth with tongue, tasting. Silence, save for the beating of hearts and slick skin under leather. Soft rustle of cloth as hands groped, loosening shirts...

A giggle.

The lovers paused in their passionate embrace. "Bruce" Dick whispered in his ear. _"Did you hear that?"_

A nod. "Maybe it's nothing. This isn't exactly Palace Hilton."

Dick shrugged, stretching over the larger man. Fingers scrubbed through the dark hair, tangling it. "Yeah, probably just somebody having a little party."

Bruce wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling Dick in for another kiss. "Back to our _own _party-"

"Mmm-"

"Hee hee!" a snigger and soft thump.

Dick rolled off suddenly. _"Bruce!"_ he hissed.

Bruce nodded. "We aren't alone, it seems."

They stood abruptly, clothes disheveled. Dick held a finger to his lips, pointing at the door.

"There." he barely whispered.

Bruce gave a predatory grin. "Company?"

"Let's give a surprise."

()

They braced against the door. Dick held the knob tightly, counting on three with his fingers.

Bruce could only smile in agreement.

The door was abruptly ripped open. A scraggly character toppled to the floor and rolled across the carpet. He was around fifty, with stringy gray hair and watery eyes.

They stared down in disbelief. The man was wearing a trench coat with striped socks and no shoes.

Bruce stepped on his hand. _"See_ anything, worm?!" the Bat.

The man grinned sheepishly. "Ah hey, man...it's all good. Let me up."

Dick curled a lip in disgust. "Funky creep. How long were you at the door?"

A slobber. "Long enough. Heh...me an' my friends was just lookin'."

Bruce and Dick stared at each other. _"Friends?!"_

The man sat up, rubbing his sore hand. "Sure, everybody does it around here. Ain't no thing. People make noise, ya wanna see."

Dick was turning purple, Bruce red.

"My name's Roach." the man smiled, patting a sizeable erection under his coat. "You guys want a friend?"

Dick was too stunned to speak. "I don't believe this crud-"

Bruce moved, eyes livid and cold. "Okay, scum." he kicked the man, rolling him with his feet.

"HEY!"

_"Shut up."_ he kept kicking, even as Roach scrabbled to his feet. A foot square to his ass sent him flying out into the hallway. Dick slammed the door shut. They took a few moments to compose themselves.

"Mood killer." Dick mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Bruce sighed, temper fading. "Rain check on the quickie?"

Dick kissed his fingertips. "You got it. Let's blow this joint."

The larger man buttoned his shirt. "I love your way with words."

()

They made their way downstairs to the main lobby. Drunks and prostitutes littered the stairways. Dick stepped over one on the way down.

"Sheesh. Can't they even move?"

"Doesn't look like." Bruce replied. A busty woman with orange hair winked at him. Purple glossy lips smiled next to a star tattoo on her cheek.

"Hey, cutie!"

"Ah, hey..."

She bounced over, chest spilling from a tube top. "Hi. You're not from around here."

Bruce was grateful he had on sunglasses. "No, actually we were just...resting on stopover."

She winked, elbowing him gently. "Yeah, we all heard it!"

Dick gritted his teeth. "If you'll excuse us, ma'am...we're headed out."

"I would imagine. You boys want anything to eat? There's a cafeteria downstairs."

"No, we just wanted to pay up to the manager for...ah, extra damages."

A snicker. "I'm the manager, sweetie. Don't worry, you've already paid your fee. In full!"

Bruce stared at her. "How? I don't understand-"

"Name's Florine, hotpants. I just wanted a good look at you."

"What for?" Dick asked, perplexed. He noticed a small crowd forming at the base of the stairs.

Florine glanced down cracked steps. "Don't mind them, they're harmless. Most are regulars. We don't normally get so much excitement."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Bruce mumbled.

A laugh. "Oh, it's not that bad. Around here you kind of take things as they go. Besides, its been a long night. You guys are probably starved."

Dick and Bruce both glared at her pointedly.

Florine shrugged. "C'mon, don't be like that. We've got good food here. Hot coffee, eggs, sausage. Kip makes some mean waffles-"

"Ah, who's Kip?" Dick wanted to know.

Florine hooked a pair of thick arms and pulled them downstairs. "My cousin. He just got out last week, and needed a place to stay. Kip's pitching in until he gets a job."

"But-" Bruce protested as they were led along.

"Don't worry, sexy. We've got enough here to fill anybody up."

Dick shot her an incredulous look, but kept silent.

()

The 'cafeteria' was an extension of the ratty motel, but relatively clean. Dingy, patterned carpet hid a host of unknown crud. Several tables were adorned with checkered fabric in garish shades of neon. Cardboard shakers and cheap silk flowers made a centerpiece for each. The two leather clad men received raised eyebrows and stares from the other patrons.

Florine guided them to a table covered in lime green plastic. The placemats were purple and orange.

"You boys relax. Want some coffee?"

Dick looked around. "Why's it so dark in here?"

"Because you're wearing dark glasses, honey. You wanna take those off so you can see what's going on?"

Bruce stared at the table through his own shades. "I think it's better this way."

"Suit yourself, sweetcakes. Some bender last night, huh? Been there, done that."

"About that coffee-"

"How do you want it?"

"Black with sugar, please."

Purple lips curled in a smirk. "Sure thing. What about you, peaches?"

Dick gawked at her. " _'Peaches' ?"_

"No offense."

A sigh. "Just make mine strong with cream."

A wink. "You got it. And I'll have Kip bring out the works."

()

They watched her bounce off. Dick tapped the table to get his lover's attention.

"Hey."

"Ha?"

"Hey! Stop looking at her ass."

"Keep your voice down, Dick" Bruce hissed. "And I wasn't looking at her ass."

"Could've fooled me. Your head practically spun sideways."

"I merely appreciate...shapes and forms."

"You're a sleaze, but I love you anyway."

Teeth gritted. "Keep your voice down!!" eyes were watching them intently now.

Dick glanced around uncomfortably. "Oops. Natives are restless."

"And nosy."

()

The food was surprisingly good. Pancakes, potatoes and sausage all disappeared with gusto.

Dick chomped a piece of toast. "Man, I didn't realize I was so hungry."

Bruce agreed, gulping his orange juice. "Me either. This is really good."

Dick watched the strong throat flex in appreciation. "Recommendations about the...situation?"

"Which one?" Bruce answered just as carefully.

Dick's voice dropped to a near hush. "The proposed...merger."

Deeper baritone lowered also. "We may have to place it on hold, if things at the base are hot."

"Agreed. The timing of it would be hell, all things considered."

"Right. We'll talk about it more later, when things have cooled off."

It was a game they knew well, 'code' for all situations in public that couldn't be discussed directly. Not that it stopped curious stares from seedy characters wandering in for a meal. A tattooed goth type walked over, gray eyes icy pale and strange. A dark tattered vest and jeans covered his lean form.

"Hey, dudes."

They looked up. "Something we can do for you?" Dick asked.

"What are you, narcs undercover or something?"

"Why do you say that?" Bruce growled in his bat voice.

The man pointed, eyes narrowing. "I know you. Can't quite make it out, man. Strange."

Dick coughed, changing the subject. "You see narcs dress like us?"

"All the time, in Bludhaven. Stinking cops there keep busting me for every damn thing."

Dick and Bruce looked at each other.

"Yeah." the guy continued. "I mean, I ain't no 'snatcher'. But the cops there think everybody Goth gotta grab and go, you know?"

Bruce took a moment to decipher that. "Purse snatching?"

"You know it. I ain't into that petty crap, man."

"We aren't...police."

The man looked them over. "Why you wearing them glasses, then? Only narcs wear shades all the time."

Dick tapped his lenses. "Too much to drink, bud. Eyes can't take the light."

"Oh. Name's Rico."

Bruce shook his hand. "Take my word for it, we aren't narcs."

"Good deal." Rico immediately pulled out a joint and lit it. "Wanna toke?"

They stared in surprise. "No." voices in unison.

"No sweat. Later." Rico rejoined his friends at another table.

Dick leaned forward, shielding his face. "You sure these people aren't from Gotham?"

()

They finished off another pot of coffee. Florine brought them a paper and openly flirted with Bruce. Dick found himself annoyed no end at her nonstop innuendo.

And her chest seemed bigger each time she came to the table.

"Is she ever going to say what we owe her?" Dick snapped.

Bruce was reading, jaw clenched. "Never mind Florine. Look at this headline!"

"What have you got there?" Dick pulled the cover section. On it was a huge picture of drunken socialites and internationals. Many of them were captured in embarrassing and compromising poses.

WAYNE'S WORLD. A DEPRAVED NIGHT OF COCKTAIL AND POLITICS.

"The hell?!"

"It gets worse. Read the opening paragraph."

Dick scanned the bylines.

KEYLINE NEWS. GOTHAM'S OWN WAYNE MANOR ERUPTED INTO AN ORGY INVOLVING PROMINENT INTERNATIONALS FROM AROUND THE WORLD. THE GATHERING WAS ORIGINALLY INTENDED TO BE A FUNDRAISER FOR AIDS RESEARCH. THE FUNDRAISER BECAME A SEXUAL FREE FOR ALL AFTER LARGE AMOUNTS OF HIGHLY CONCENTRATED ALCOHOL WERE CONSUMED. THE EXACT NATURE OF THE SUBSTANCE IS NOT YET KNOWN.

PLAYBOY BILLIONARE BRUCE WAYNE IS UNAVAILABLE FOR COMMENT REGARDING THIS FIASCO. ALSO UNAVAILABLE FOR COMMENT IS DICK GRAYSON, HEIR TO THE WAYNE FORTUNE. SPECULATION IS RAMPANT ON THEIR WHEREABOUTS AND WHY THEY'VE DISAPPEARED. RUMORS PERSIST BOTH MEN LEFT THE PARTY TOGETHER IN A DRUNKEN STATE. HOWEVER, WITNESSES AT THE SCENE WERE ALSO INEBRIATED AT THE TIME AND THEIR STATEMENTS ARE BEING DISCOUNTED BY THE POLICE. THERE IS NO EVIDENCE TO SUPPORT CONTINUING SUSPICIONS ABOUT A TWISTED RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO MEN. THE WAYNE INCORPORATED PR TEAM IS THROWING SPIN TO THE PUBLIC. WILL WAYNE ANSWER THE CHARGES TO THIS PUBLIC RELATIONS NIGHTMARE? STAY TUNED.

Dick looked up, cheeks coloring in rage. "Dammit...why are they throwing that out there like that? It's deliberate!"

Bruce was grim. "Yes. My reputation won't hold up to these rumors much longer."

"We can't. You'll lose everything."

Bruce motioned him to quiet. "Not here. Company again."

Florine bounced their way again, smiling. "Must be a heavy conversation. You had enough?"

"More than enough." Bruce answered. His doublespeak wasn't lost on Dick. "How much do we owe you?"

"That depends." she leaned over him deliberately. "You tell me, big guy."

Bruce coughed. "We pay all our debts, Florine."

Dick cleared his throat noisily. "If you don't mind. We've got places to go."

Florine glared at him. "Cool it, cutie. I know this one's yours."

"Excuse me?" Bruce was annoyed now.

Florine put a finger over his lips. "Relax. Ain't no secrets around here, and the walls are thin."

Dick suppressed the urge to strangle her.

"Here." Bruce pressed a hundred into her hand. "Thanks for the hospitality. We have to leave now."

"Wow." she stared at the money. A sly grin. "You two... take care." and with a final glance at Bruce, she left.

Dick stood up at the table. "We'd better go, before anything else happens."

Bruce joined him. "Agreed."

()

They moved quickly through the lobby. At the main desk sat the other 'manager'. He glared but didn't speak. More weird characters dotted the hallways and lounge area.

"Worse than a circus freak show." Dick commented.

"Or a zoo." Bruce stopped suddenly. Dick almost ran into him.

"What-"

Bruce jerked a thumb. "Our friend over there."

Peering around a corner was Roach, grinning. He waved, then licked his lips slowly before drawing circles over his groin.

Dick could only stare. It was too gross to process.

Bruce snorted in disgust. "Must be from Gotham South."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
